Texting
by FallingNarwhals
Summary: You should never text someone when someone is watching you. Two-Shot. New Coverart!
1. Chapter 1

**Texting**

**Summery: Valerie Gray was hunting Phantom, but texts sent from Danny Fenton seemly sent from Phantom makes her question who Phantom truly is.**

**This has some bad grammar in it, but that's only because it is in text lingo. Anything UNDERLINED is in text lingo, so that's why there's bad grammar there, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own a phone. Why would I own Danny Phantom? At least I own OCs... That aren't even in my stories or in existence. HAHA, NOT A OC MAKER! **

**That got random... Sorry (Not sorry).**

**{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}**

Valerie Gray carefully loaded her ecto-gun, and carefully aimed it at her number one target, Danny Phantom.

He was leaning causally against a tree in the park, hidden from the kids playing in the nearby playground and their watchful mothers. He was holding a small devise in his gloved hands, and appeared to be pushing buttons on it.

_'A phone,'_ The Huntress realized. He probably stole it from an innocent civilian. Ghosts don't have phones.

He was texting someone, and for the weirdest moment, he looked like Danny Fenton, texting someone at the Nasty Burger, or at school. The resemblance was so powerful, if you took away the weird glow and the stupid jumpsuit, he would be a normal teenager in the park.

Well, he'll be a teenager in the park with white hair and toxic green eyes, but not everyone can be normal, can they?

Valerie shook her head slightly, as if to clear water from her head._ 'That's not right, Val. Get that image out of your head. Phantom is a ghost, not a human. And ghosts are targets.'_

She was quickly snatched from her thoughts by Phantom pressing a button, quit typing and leaned back against the old oak tree. He tilted his head backwards, as if to look at the sky speckled with fluffy clouds that rivaled his hair color.

Then her phone, which thank the apples was on silent or otherwise Phantom would have heard it, vibrated.

She pulled it out of her pocket.

It read, "New message from DANNY FENTON!"

_'Weird,'_ Val thought. Didn't Phantom just send someone a text? Almost like he sent it to her. She unlocked her phone and read, "Hey Val, hav u worked on Lancer's paper yet? i wrot mine on astronauts."

She smiled. Everyone knew that Danny wanted to be an astronaut, and he often did his papers on space-related stuff. He even once compared the benefits of eating space food and regular food for health by eating only astronaut food for an entire week._ 'His breath smell so bad that week. I'm pretty sure I saw him devouring a pizza on Saturday.'_

She began to type back. "Yeah. I did it on greek myths because i couldnt think of anything else, lol"

**(A/N: Urgh, please excuse my crappy grammar in those sentences. I hate writing in text lingo. *Smacks herself with a brick*)**

She pressed "Send," and went back to watching Phantom. His stolen phone buzzed and burst into a three-note tune.

_'Wait. Isn't that the same ringtone that Danny has for me on his phone?'_ She thought as she listened to the familiar tune.

Phantom leaned up and looked at the phone. He let out a little chuckle. "Greek Myths? Nice one Val. Why didn't I think of that!" He said aloud.

She tensed, and a thousand questions flooded through her head. Phantom stole Danny's phone? Why was he texting her? How did he know about Lancer's paper? Wait...

She squinted. If you replaced his white hair for black, and those acid green ones for blue ones, and took away the ghostly glow, he would look like Danny Fenton. In a stupid jumpsuit, but still. But that didn't make any sence..

She decided to test the waters. She quickly typed "Hey, question only u can answer: on the day we got pulled into the ghost zone, what was i hiding from when u ran into me under the nerd poker table?" A question only Danny could answer.

Phantom's phone, which she could now see had a blue and black case like Danny's, buzzed. No coincidence now.

He glanced at it and looked confused for a moment, then rolled his eyes. "Nathan, duh. He only chased after you, yelling 'Valerie, its only two years until junior prom! Why won't you say yes?' With roses in hand," he mumbled as he typed on Danny's phone.

Her phone vibrated. "Nathan, DUH. *says in a high pitched voice* Val, its only two years 'til junior prom! Why won't you say yesss.."

Oh god. Was Phantom... Stalking her?

"I better get home," Phantom said aloud. He stood up, and a ring of light appeared at his waist. It split into two and traveled vertically on his body, changing him to...

Danny Fenton.

Her head whirled. Danny is.. A ghost? And he's Phantom? Or is Phantom Danny?

And than things made sence. Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton. You never saw the two of them in the same place, even when a ghost attacked at school. He must rush off to change into his ghostly alter ego, and save the school from the ghost. And now that she thought about it, he never really fought back when she attacked him. She always assumed that it was because he thought she was a weak little human, not worth his full attention, or power.

Danny Phantom. Danny Fenton. Perhaps she hadn't realized before because, when Danny Phantom had first shown up, he hadn't had a name; the press had dubbed him Inviso-Bill. Between that and being called the ghost kid and Amity Park's hero, it had been easy to slip Phantom into the mix and forget about his chosen first name: Danny.

And in retrospect, Phantom sounded much cooler than Danny.

She took a step back, and a stick snapped. '_Aw, fudge apples..'_

Danny whirled around, and caught sight of her shiny red armor hiding in the bushes.

His face changed from shock, to confusion, to realization. Than back to a fake look of shock.

"Oh, cool! The Red Huntress!" He exclaimed, obviously faking it.

"Danny, I saw." She said without any emotion in her voice. She didn't know what to think. He's been lying to her, and he even fought her sometimes. But, Phantom knew that she was the Red Huntress, and Danny never said anything about it.

She didn't know what to think. But she did know what to say.

She looked into Danny's ice blue eyes, and said the first words that came to mind. "I'm so sorry."

His gaze relaxed. "No Val, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I never told you, or that it always looked like I was attacking you. I'm sorry that I couldn't control that ghost dog that ruined your life, and for a whole bunch of other things. I'm sorry... For everything."

She smiled. "Apology accepted. But can I ask a few questions?"

Danny looked extremely relieved. "Yeah, of course."

"How the heck did it happen?"

"Umm... I think we need to go sit down for this. Nasty burger?"

Valerie smiled. This was the Danny she knew, always thinking of food. "Sure."

**{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}**

**Update 4-13-15: Someone pointed out to me that I was mixing up "then" and "than," and others like "sense" and "since." So... I fixed them! Yay! :D**

**Well... I had mixed feelings about this fic. I wanted to make a fic with Valerie in it, but not a Gray Ghost fic, and this was the result.  
**

**I'm not sure if I should go throw this off a cliff, or just were it loud and proud.**

**(Update 4-13-15: I still want to throw it off a cliff.)**

**Please review! I need to know if I should continue this fic or not! As of now, it's a one-shot.**

**So... REVIEW!**

**With love,**

**FallingNarwhals**


	2. Chapter 2

OHHHHH LOOK WHAT I FOUND IN MY DOC MANAGER

A COMPLETELY FINISHED CHAPTER OF A STORY I HAVE NOT EVEN GLANCED AT IN FOUR MONTHS.

WHAT THE HECK. I'LL PUT IT HERE.

Disclaimer: NO.

{~}

The Nasty Burger was perfect to have a conversation that you didn't want anyone to overhear. Why? Because the Nasty Burger was a popular place among teenagers, the place was always crowded, and noisy. Kids talking and laughing, the machines that cooked the food going off every five seconds, and the hit music station playing overhead. It was so loud, no one would overhear two fourteen year olds talking in almost-whispers in the corner.

Danny slurped on his medium hot fudge shake as Valerie carefully placed French fries in her mouth. They've been like this for ten minutes now, in silence, Danny slurping loudly and Valerie eating her Nasty Burger, than her fries after the burger was gone.

'Dang, how much milkshake is in that thing? It's only a medium!' Valerie thought to herself as she watched Danny drink his milkshake.

"So," She began. "What are you? A ghost? Or a human with ghost powers?"

She saw Danny visibly wince. "Sorry! I didn't mean that in a offending way!" She quick apologized.

"No no, it's just... Someone once said something similar to me. It's fine, don't worry!" He quickly explained, seeing the look on Valerie's face.

"Well," he began. "You know about the ghost portal my parents have in the basement? When we first turned it on, it didn't work. They got all depressed, even stopped ghost hunting for a while. I tried to cheer them up by fixing it, which didn't work either. Than, me, Sam, and Tucker were hanging out in the basement and Sam convinced me to go into it. I tripped, and you'll never believe it." He paused, sending Valerie a grin.

"My parents put the on button on the inside! I accidentally hit the button, and the portal turned on, while I was in it." He leaned back in his chair. "When I came out, I had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes. I could walk through walls, disappear and fly." He smiled. "I just made that up on the spot. Cool!"

"We think that the portal turned me into a half ghost. That's why I can turn into one if I want to." He added as an afterthought.

"Dang."

"I know, right?"

"So all this time you were trying to protect us? Why? I know for a fact I was a jerk to you and your friends, and you could've gone ghost on us. You could ectoblast Dash in the face every time he tried to push you in a locker." She asked, curious.

"I don't know. At first, I wanted to keep it a secret because I didn't want to be labeled as a freak. But after awhile, I just wanted to protect people, and keeping my identity a secret was the key. Sam calls it my "Hero complex," and Tucker just calls me paranoid." He said with a laugh.

"I guess that makes since. If I had ghost powers, I would want to keep it a secret too."

They sat in silence. Well, almost silence, Danny was still slurping his milkshake loudly. Dang, did that cup refill itself or something? Or was he just making that annoying noise on purpose?

Than, a wisp of blue smoke escaped from Danny's mouth. He shivered, and glanced nervously around.

What was that? Valerie was fairly positive that it had something to do with his ghost powers and his alter ego, but she wasn't sure what blue smoke could do. "Danny, what was that?"

"My ghost sense. It goes off whenever a ghost is around."

"Oh... Are you going to do something?"

"Yeah, but I bet I could use some help," Danny grinned.

Same old Danny. "Sure. Let's go get 'em."

{~}

Not as long as the first chappie, but I kinda wanted to surprise you guys who are still reading this old crap... I think I might do a revamp of some of my old stories.


End file.
